Wanna Be Friends?
by 2spiffy
Summary: This is written by elilover2 and 2spiffy following the same idea as Joy of Friendship? only the pairing is Austin/Dallas. The story writing pattern is the same elilover2 then 2spiffy and it's just fluffy cuteness.
1. Surprise

**A/N: Recently 2spiffy and I have been requested to write a Dallas/Austin thing. So, we're doing the same thing as Joy of Friendship? only with these two. So I, elilover2, am going to start it off with a rousing story about slashy teenage love. Review please!**

Austin's POV (sorry, love him too much)

I was supposed to be watching Sonic Boom while Ally was out, but I was quickly becoming too bored to function. Not that the store was uninteresting, but all I had to do was take people's money and hand them their instruments. Not exactly fun. And, Dez wasn't even there to make it cool. He and Trish had gone out to find her a new job, which he'd been eager to join in on ever since they'd started dating about a month ago.

So, I was bored.

I sighed, glancing at my watch. Ally was supposed to be back at 3, and it was only 12:30. I glared at my watch, as if it was the cause of my boredom. As I stared at the watch, I heard the door ding, admitting another customer.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, anything particular you're looking for?" I deadpanned and was caught by surprise when a familiar voice answered.

"Nah, just came to visit."

"Dallas?" I stared at the dark headed boy, object of Ally's affections, and he smiled. I had to admit, his smile was perfect, just like Ally'd said.

"The one and only." He grinned cheekily and I laughed, staring a little too intently at his eyes. They were brown, chocolate brown, and exuded a cheerful earnestness. His hair fell across his forehead perfectly, accentuating those eyes, and his nose was the perfect size...

"One moment." I broke from this reverie and ducked beneath the counter, feeling my face heat up. I had just been admiring, not only Ally's dream guy, but a GUY. I didn't know what to do or think. I was afraid I'd looked like an idiot, but I didn't want to bring it up. Taking a deep breath, I stood back up.

"Sorry, saw a spider."

Dallas accepted this, but he looked confused. I decided to move onto a safe topic, one that would get both our minds off of what had just happened.

"So, uh, who'd you come to visit?" I asked and Dallas looked a bit nervous.

"You know...someone."

"Ally?" I guessed, feeling a twinge in my stomach. For some reason, I couldn't stand the thought of him and Ally together. It just didn't seem right, or fair. To my suprise, and admitted satisfaction, Dallas twisted his hands uncomfortably and shook his head.

"No. Why?" He questioned and I shrugged.

"Cause she likes you." I answered truthfully and Dallas seemed too surprised to speak. He ran a hand though his hair, messing it up in just the right way, and sighed.

"Damn."

"What?" I demanded, "You don't like her?"

"She's a nice person, and I would love to be her friend, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't exactly...go for her type." He whispered, looking mortified, and I was left feeling more confused than I ever had. Why was not liking Ally so embarrassing? Everyone had a type, and I was sure Ally would understand if she just wasn't his.

"That's ok. She'll understand." I reassured him and he looked at his feet, shuffling them nervously.

"I'm glad."

We didn't say anything after that, just stood in silence, both contemplating different things. I was thinking about Ally, and how upset she would be, but how I knew she'd get through it. I couldn't tell what Dallas was thinking. I found out soon enough when I was suddenly greeted with the feeling of soft lips on mine. Dallas was kissing me with all the passion he possessed, and I was kissing him back with all of mine. We stayed like this for an unknown amount of time, fireworks exploding throughout my body, until he finally pulled away. He grinned, but it was all nerves, and I knew something had changed between us.

"So..." He murmured and I propped my elbows on the counter.

"So..."

A few more minutes of silence as I gained my composure, fully grasping what had just happened. I'd kissed Dallas, he'd kissed me, and I had never felt anything as amazing in my life. I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my lips and I let it slide free, stretchingmy cheeks till they hurt. Dallas smiled back and turned to leave, making it all the way to the door before I gathered the courage to speak.

"Hey Dallas!"

"Yeah?"

"What is your type?"

He shook his head good naturedly and smiled brightly.

"I really like blondes."

And then he was gone, and I was left to ponder what had just happened, realizing that I was no longer bored. And, with such a grand memory to replay in my head for as long as I wanted, I probably never would be again.


	2. Birthday

**A/N: So two days ago...I think...we got a review from a guest who calls themselves "Purple Kupicakes" asking for an m rated story, which for further reference is not either mine OR eillover2's thing, and saying their b-day was Friday. In short they asked for a story for their birthday and I totally planned to write it, but then I had ish to do. I went and slept outside with other people in a shack. It was terrible but also fun. Anyway I felt bad so here is a story dedicated to Purple Kupicake. Happy late birthday! (2spiffy..I am a bit loopy right now from lack of sleep so let's see where this goes...)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUSTIN!"

I stepped into Sonic Boom and was instantly bombarded with the noise of a "surprise" party. I grinned at Ally, standing next to her boyfriend Dallas.

"Are you surprised?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." I tried to reassure her, but she gave me a look that said she knew I was lying.

"Who told you?"

"Um...the fact that you do this every year..." I laughed and she just rolled her eyes. I gave her a hug. I avoided Dallas. I had a huge crush on him, something that I tried my very best to hide. Ally would hate me if she knew. I made my way through the crowd, smiling at and hugging most everyone I came across. Ally had done good, inviting almost everyone I had ever talked to.

"Hey."

"Hi." I turned around, but quickly ducked my head at the sight of Dallas. An Allyless Dallas. "Where's Ally?"

He grinned. "She went to protect the instruments."

I turned to look where he was pointing and saw what he was referring to. Ally had two guys cowering in the corner as she lectured them on the proper way to treat a guitar. I laughed at the sight, remembering when I had been given that lecture the first time I had come to the store. Since making this our hang out spot, I have been given the lecture many times.

"Instruments have feelings too!"

Apparently I'm not the only whose got the speech memorized. I looked at Dallas at the same time he looked at me and we cracked up.

"Gotta love Ally." I chuckled, but Dallas had stopped.

"I have to go." He walked away and I just shook my head watching him go.

I spent the day dancing and generally having fun with some pretty cool people. The cake was made by Ally herself and was burnt all the way through. We all pretended to eat anyway to make her happy. At the end of the day, when everyone had left, I was sapped of all my energy. I was going around helping Ally straighten up the shop when Dallas appeared.

"Can you come with me to the store room? I need help finding something."

"Sure." I shrugged and follwed him. When we entered the room, he closed the door and turned to look at me. He didn't seem to be looking for anything.

"I lied. I don't need help finding something."

"Then why.." I started to ask why he brought me here but my question was cut short by a pair of lips on mine.

His.

The kiss was long and passionate. Something we had both been craving for a long time. By the end of it I was breathless and Dallas was smirking.

"Happy Birthday." He kissed me once more, softly, before heading out of the door.

I leaned against the door, my fingers running across my lips.

Whatever just happened, I wasn't complaining.


	3. Why

**A/N: So, Imma attempt this again. Dallas is a pretty moldable character, so sorry if he comes out all OOC. But, he really has no character...so I take that apology back. Anyway, review. And, this is elilover2. Just to get that straight.**

Dalla's POV (ooohh...deviation)

I wasn't sure why I loved him, even though it was pretty clear that he was easy TO love. I just wasn't sure why I, Dallas Freeman, had fallen into the category of Austin Moon Admirer. It wasn't like we ever saw each other, not enough to actually have any interest in each other, and I was supposed to be in love with Ally. Or, rather, in like. She wasn't a girl I would ever actually love, though I did like her. But, I didn't LIKE like her. Even though I was supposed to.

The whole thing was complicated. My affections, though they appeared to be in Ally's favor, were actually focused on her blonde haired friend. Something about the way he said my name, and the way he smiled. Or, the way he was on stage, completely riveting. I could never take my eyes off of him, no one could. He just gave it his all, and I admired that about him.

I was head over heels in love with Austin Moon, and I wasn't entirely sure why. I was certain that, with the aforementioned reasons still standing, I could LIKE him. But loving him was another matter entirely. Loving him was just-a big leap. I spent many nights trying to convince myself that I DIDN'T love him, that I was just lusting for him, that I only LIKED him. Unfortunately, even after many sleepless nights, I was fairly certain that what I felt went far beyond simply liking.

Which was completely implausible. I hardly even KNEW him, and yet I considered myself to be in love with him. The whole thing was ridiculous, and I was certain that I was only kidding myself. However, as I watched him bicker with Ally, or mess around with Dez, I was once again convinced of my own feelings. I was indeed in love with Austin.

Which left the question of: What would I do about it? I didn't want to just leave it to grow or, even worse, be painfully squashed by seeing him with someone else. And I definitely didn't want to leave it, see him with someone else, grow jealous, and subsequently do something regretable. But, I couldn't exactly tell him. Not only was he happily oblivious to the fact that I was gay, he was also happily oblivious to the fact that (in my mind) he was supposed to be. I was sure, if I dared to tell him my true feelings, it would end just as badly as keeping them to myself.

So, I told Ally. She was really supportive, and perfectly fine with the fact that I didn't actually like her. She assured me of this fact several times amidst a flurry of other sentiments, mostly excitement. She decided that Austin and I would make the "cutest couple EVER!" and demanded that I tell him of my love as soon as possible. This was the worst idea ever, and I told her so.

"No, come one, here he comes!"

And there he came, appearing in the door almost as soon as she pointed him out.

"Hey Dallas!" That smile, that way of saying my name. I froze, unsure of myself and the situation. I could hear my heartbeat, feel it in every part of my body. I couldn't breathe, and I was on the verge of passing out when a nuge from Ally caused me to spit out the worst thing I possibly could have.

"Austin, I love you."

Austin froze, considering this. He wasn't far from me, only a few feet, and I felt his proximity like the heat from a fire. It was almost too hot to stand, and it only got worse as he walked closer.

"What?"

"I-I-don't know. It just-"

His lips stopped me, and I was glad they did. They felt good, soft and amazing, and just what I needed most. When he pulled away, he was smiling a new kind of smile, one that spoke of things I knew he would never say.

"Good to know."

And with that, he laced his fingers through mine and dragged me out of the store, a laughing Ally calling out congratulations behind us. As we walked, I pulled him slightly closer, until we were mere inches apart, wanting to be as near him as possible. He kissed me again as we passed the big fountain, and I felt happier than I ever had. Not only was I kissing the boy I loved more than anything, but it was clear just why I'd loved him in the first place.

Somehow, I'd known he loved me too.


	4. DanceLessons

**A/N: Ta daa. Here is another Austin/Dallas story since you people seem to enjoy them. :) I hop you like it. Lol**

"Austin, I need your help."

I glance up from my spot behind the counter of Sonic Boom to see a very nervous Dallas.

"What's up."

"It's Ally. Ever since that party she has been begging me to take her dancing."

"And?" I pressed, laughing as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I can't dance." He stared at his feet so I can't see his face, but that doesn't keep me from seeing the blush creeping up his neck.

"I can teach you if you want." I smirk.

"Thanks. You're a life saver. When?"

I look around the empty store and shrug. "How about now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No one is here, so why not?"

I slide out from behing the counter, walking to the only open space in the room. Dallas follows and positions himself in front of me. I laugh to myself at how out of place and uncomfortable he looks.

"Here." I grab his hand and pull him closer to me. "I'll be Ally."

Once again his face flushes as I place his hand on my waist. He is a couple inches taller then me, and I have to tilt my head up to look at his face.

"Are you sure you aren't busy? I can come back?" He stutters.

"It's fine. Ready?" I step to the left and he follows. I step back and he tries to match me, but ends up stepping on my foot. I wince.

"Sorry!" He yelps, starting to back away. I pull him back, my hand on his back.

"It's fine. Let's try it with some music." I think of a song and begin to hum, stepping back once more. He is more hesitant this time, but I guide him along. His hands are warm on my sides, and I instinctively grab one, holding it in my own. He jerks away, causing me to lose my balance. I fall into him, letting out an oof as my face lands on his chest.

"Sorry." He gasps.

I shake my head as I place my hands on his shoulders to push myself off of him. I look up to tell him it's ok and realize my face is inches from his. I can feel his breath on my face, and without thinking I tilt my head back. Our mouths meet, and I feel as if every part of me is on fire. All of a sudden the warmth of his mouth is gone and he is staring at me in shock.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, my head still reeling from the kiss.

"I've got to go." He doesn't move though, he just continues to look at me. He finally breaks eye contact with me, his eyes traveling to look at my mouth. Slowly he leans down and kisses me again.

"Bye." He says before turning and walking from the store without looking back. I stand without moving, the feel of his lips still lingering on mine.


End file.
